


Vocaloid Angels-Trailer

by DragonPrincess101



Series: Vocaloid Angels [1]
Category: 1999 (Creepypasta), Creepypasta - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's, Outlast (Video Games), Slender (Video Game), Vocaloid
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Fights, Guns, Investigations, Large Breasts, Martial Arts, Paranormal, Rescue Missions, Violence, and other things, jiggling breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Investigating mysterious places, doing dangerous rescue missions, and Battling scary monsters... (or running the hell away from them and hide).... Vocaloids are super-android-agents called the Angels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocaloid Angels-Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Vocaloids, Outlast, Five nights at Freddy's, or Creepypastas like Slenderman or anything like that,

_The Vocaloids are in a futuristic-looking headquarters looking screens when an alarm sounded and the Master appear as a hologram. “Vocaloids! I have a mission for you!” He called out._

_Len and Rin ( **wearing cute sailor-collar-school-uniforms** ) are running through the hallways screaming as Foxy the Pirate is chasing them. “WHY DID WE SAY YES TO THAT MISSION THE MASTER GIVE US!!!!” shouted Len crying. “STOP COMPLAINING AND RUN FASTER” shouted Rin fearfully. “GET IN QUICK KIDS” called out Mike._

_Kaito ( **wearing a sexy outfit showing his chest** ) and Miles were hiding in behind the desk and crawling away as Chris Walker is looking around “Where are you WHORES!? I WILL FIND YOU YOU PIGS!!!” he shouted. “Where’s Meiko when I need her!?” whispered Kaito as he nervously load his gun. ( **Screen focuses on Kaito’s chest** )_

_“Darling! It’s been so long since I see such a natural beauty around here” said Eddie holding out a knife. Meiko ( **wearing a sexy outfit showing her cleavage** ) glares at him, shielding Waylon. “Let me love you! I’ll fill your emptiness” he said. Waylon blushed red when Meiko pull a gun from her cleavage “AND I’LL FILL YOU WITH BULLETS!!!” she shouted angrily as she pointed her gun._

_“KID DON’T GO THERE!!!” shouted Jeremy fearfully when Oliver goes in front of the Marionette. The childlike android and the animatronic puppet look at each curiously. The Puppet pick him up gently and Oliver then slowly remove his bandages from his face._

_Ticci Toby was sneaking on Luka ( **wearing a sexy badass outfit** ) who was fighting Masky and Hoodie martial-arts-style ( **her breasts are jiggling and her butt is bouncing** ), he was about to chop her but Gakupo ( **wearing a sexy badass outfit as well** )blocks him using samurai sword as a shield. Gakupo and Toby then begin to fight each other. “EYES UP HERE YOU MASK IDIOT!!!” shouted Luka. ( **Screen focuses on Gakupo’s sweaty chest** ) Suddenly a giant shadow appears, Gakupo and Luka look up nervously and saw the Slenderman._

_Piko glaring at Ben Drowned while Miki glares at Sonic EXE. With an insane look ….. “Let’s play a game kids” said Ben laughing evilly. Sonic EXE laughs along darkly Piko starts spinning his USB tail on high voltage! “We’ll see about that!” said Piko. Miki screams like a maniac and jumps Sonic EXE. ( **Screen focuses on her bouncy breasts** )_

_Kaai Yuki is nervously breathing as she walks around the dark abandoned amusement park. “It’s o-o-ok, I-I j-j-j-just need t-t-to gather some evidence and I go” she said. Suddenly Laughing Jack appear behind there. “Hey there little girl!” he said. Yuki look back, scream, and run. “COME BACK LITTLE GIRL I JUST WANNA HAVE SOME FUN” he called out as he chases her._

_Neru is seeming smashing Mr. Widemouth against the wall._

_Iroha is desperately trying to fight the Rake and he knock her to the ground, “YOU ASK FOR IT!!!” she shouted when she then activate her Dynamic-Phonon Busters._

_Ryuto is looking around the hallways of Fazbear’s Fight, “Ok… nothing’s happening….” He said. Springtrap suddenly come out of the darkness behind him._

_Haku is on the top of the building facing down Jeff the Killer. They jump each other, punching, and kicking. ( **during this Haku’s boobs move** ) Haku avoiding the stabs as her silver hair is flowing in the air._

_Photo Negative Mickey laughs at Teto who is on the ground, bruised up glaring at him. Teto then changes to her Chimera form and flies towards him._

_GUMI is fighting Mr. Bear in the cellar martial-arts-style. “Why won’t you play nice little girl?” said Mr. Bear. GUMI stands up ( **her breasts bounces** ) “I’M NO LITTLE GIRL YOU SICKO!!!! I’M A FUCKIN’ LADY!!!! AAAAAYE YAAAHH” she shouted and she slide kick the man in the ground._

_Hatsune Miku as her shiny blue hair flows in the air looks you and shows her badge with the letter “V” on it. “Hello, I’m Agent Hatsune Miku, at your service~” she said cheerfully. All the Vocaloids appear around her. “We are the androids The Master sent to investigate SCARY places where most humans feared to go and to fight evil creatures that most humans will dread to face!... or run and hide from them….. We are called the Vocaloid Angels!” she said with seriousness all of a sudden. As all of the Vocaloids do their epic poses._

**Author's Note:**

> (((I DON'T OWN ANY OUTFITS!!!!)))
> 
> Rin and Len’s outfits: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/65/32/03/65320360e4a5e7379e58d8f4010c4489.jpg
> 
> Kaito’s outfit: http://pre05.deviantart.net/ba33/th/pre/i/2012/019/2/b/kaito_by_crisshion-d4mwjc8.png
> 
> Meiko’s outfit: http://spc.fotolog.com/photo/60/37/11/vcaloid_akaito/1269122257308_f.jpg
> 
> Oliver’s outfit: he basically looks the same (((I CAN’T FIND ANY OTHER OUTFITS ON THE INTERNET!!!! DX I’M SO SORRY)))
> 
> Luka’s outfit: https://kazasou.files.wordpress.com/2012/03/konachan-com-111683-bra-cleavage-garter_belt-glasses-gloves-gun-jpeg_artifacts-megurine_luka-open_shirt-panties-pink_hair-torn_clothes-underwear-vocaloid-weapon.jpg
> 
> Gakupo’s outfit: http://data2.whicdn.com/images/32203145/large.jpg
> 
> Piko: http://40.media.tumblr.com/482f995472dbc2b758e08ccef27b9ba9/tumblr_nfm1lhUN6w1sjbrjyo1_1280.png
> 
> Miki: http://orig04.deviantart.net/2a48/f/2011/106/9/2/miki__insanity_by_radical_cats-d3e5blg.jpg
> 
> Yuki: http://cf.imados.fr/1/musique/kaai-yuki/photo/5287927528/37623106de/kaai-yuki-kaai-yuki-8-img.png
> 
> Neru: (((I CAN’T FIND ANYTHING FOR HER EITHER I’M SORRY)))
> 
> Iroha: http://www.zerochan.net/420026#full
> 
> Ryuto: http://orig08.deviantart.net/36bd/f/2011/296/8/0/ryuto_gachapoid_by_xeyoiz-d4dpgei.png
> 
> Haku: http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2010/146/a/a/Vocaloid_Yowane_Haku_by_rafasilent.jpg
> 
> Teto: http://i50.tinypic.com/syo8sx.jpg
> 
> GUMI: https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-io669mQAg6w/Ut1I5848t9I/AAAAAAAAwmU/1ldeWsSfVxE/w506-h606/2014%2B-%2B1  
> Miku: http://i45.tinypic.com/2qmojsk.jpg


End file.
